More Than Words
by LezBot
Summary: Naruto misses his boyfriend since said boyfriend is on a long business trip. Not very good at summaries. This is a SasuNaru meaning that it is a yaoi story. Its rated "M" for a reason.


This fic was inspired because of the fact that I hate summer, so I ended up writing this fic based in the season I love. Winter. This fic was supposed to be for Kakashi and Yamato but I thought it would work better for these two instead. Hope you like. :)

Warning: Slight angst in the beginning, mildly descriptive lemon, and fluff, they may also be very OCC but I tried to keep them IC as best I could.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or it's characters. I also DO NOT own Spiderman, Batman, or the Songs Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men and More Than Words by Extreme. They belong to their respected owners.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto hated the cold. Boy did he hate the cold. He much preferred the summer weather to the blistering cold of winter. Though he didn't completely hate winter, since it has a holiday that he has come to cherish. Christmas. The blond having grown up in a pretty shady orphanage used to hate the holiday, because it reminded him of what he didn't have. A family. He would always just sit by the window in the room that he shared with twelve other orphan boys, and watch the snow that would fall. Hardly anyone came to visit the orphanage and when they did the only children that left were the one's who were new there, seeing as they hadn't had time to become all raggedy and thin like those who have been there for years. For whatever reason no one reported the owner of the orphanage for child abuse or neglect. So there he stayed year after year, nobody coming to claim him or adopt him. As the years wore on Naruto spent more and more time sitting by the window. From where he sat he was able to see down the block to where one of the public schools was. The blond would watch all of the kids when they would walk home or wait to be picked up, always looking so happy talking with their friends until they caught a glimpse of their parents at the pick up lane then they would excitedly bound over to them. At first the little blond used to cry when he seen the other children act the way they did, but as time went on he stopped crying and instead would just sit there with narrowed eyes and balled up fists.

When Naruto turned thirteen or so he figured seeing as his educational experience was minimal at best, having only been taught the basics, something happened to him that ended up changing his whole experience in the orphanage. It had been a warm summer day, and to his and the rest of the children's surprise it had also been a day were they could go outside to play instead of doing chores all day. There wasn't really anything to do outside since the swing set that was out front was all rusted and falling apart and there were weeds everywhere, but that didn't stop them from going outside though. Being able to have freedom from staying cooped up all day was worth the weeds and broken swing. Naruto walked over to a patch of dirt on the farthest side of the front yard to the orphanage and knelt down to play with the ants that had formed a little dune shaped mound of sand. Close by the little dune was a stick so he picked it up and started to poke around and mess with the ants. He did this for around fifteen minutes before something caught his attention. Looking over to the other end of the yard he saw two children around his age walking on the sidewalk in front of the orphanage.

He watched as they moved closer to where he was. One of the boys was yelling, he had short brown spiky hair and he was wearing a light grey shirt and navy blue shorts. He was yelling at another boy who had oddly shaped black/blue hair and was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and white shorts. "No way dude! Batman would so kick Spiderman's ass!" The little brunet exclaimed, flailing his arms. "Kiba language. And I think your wrong, i'm pretty sure Spiderman would win. Plus Spiderman is better he doesn't need a side kick." The dark haired boy said sticking his nose up in the air. The brunet now named Kiba folded his arms over his chest and huffed seeing as his friend wasn't going to agree with him. By this time they had finally made it towards the side of the yard that Naruto was on. Having glanced over, Kiba spotted the blond and decided he would say hello. He walked over to the fence leaning over it a little and waved his hand. "Hey! What's your name kid?" Naruto stood up and looked around and then pointed to himself while giving the boy a confused look. He hadn't expected them to actually talk to him.

"Uh duh who else would I be talking to!" Kiba said rolling his eyes. Naruto blushed a little at being called stupid with out actually being called stupid. He shook his head and fixed Kiba with a glare. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." "Haha really?! Your name is Fishcake Whirlpool? I'm Inuzuka Kiba by the way and this stiff here is Uchiha Sasuke." That was the day a little sliver of light shone through Naruto's other wise gloomy life. From then on through the summer until school startedagain, Kiba and Sasuke would stop by to visit the blond. Naruto had to sneak out most days to be able to see them. Once school started up again the duo ended up only being able to visit every couple of days. Through out those years he was able to become really close friends with those two. Kiba and Sasuke (more so Sasuke) started to teach the blond things that they were learning in school. Finally when Naruto turned eighteen he was able to leave the orphanage., the only problem was that he had no place to go as most of others didn't either. It was sheer coincidence that he had happened to bump into Kiba while he was roaming the streets trying to think of what he was gonna do. He ended up explaining his situation to the other, and after a few minutes they came up with a solution. Naruto was to live with Kiba at his mothers house until he found a decent job and was able to support himself. The blond ended up getting hired at the same place as the brunet, which was actually a record store filled to the brim with music and that which corresponds to it.

The owner of the store was pretty cool, although he was the laziest person he has ever seen. The guy couldn't have been more that three years older than Kiba and himself and yet he acted like he was an old man and that any little thing he did was to 'troublesome'. His name is Nara Shikamaru, and to the blond's amusement he found out that Kiba has been crushing on the guy since he was hired. Through the next six years until the blond was twenty-three, he has worked multiple jobs including the record store and had managed to save up a good amount of money. During that time he had constantly gone to the library to study every and any thing that he could, math, science, you name it. Figuring he was ready he went and took the test that would give him his equivalent to a high school diploma. Through out that whole time whenever he had the time he would hang out with the Uchiha, seeing as Kiba was sometimes too busy trying to woo his boss. Naruto had come to find out that Sasuke came from a pretty rich family, though why he had attended public school instead of private the blond probably would never know. Being that he came from such a high place he was inevitably obligated to take over the family business, luckily he didn't have to do it alone he had his brother Uchiha Itachi to help. Uchiha Itachi became the president of Uchiha corps while Sasuke became the vice president. During that time he and Sasuke had gotten so close that it couldn't really be considered platonic anymore.

After much consideration and a drunken mishap, the two decided that it would be best if they just became a couple and put them selves out of misery. That had been two years ago, with them both now being Twenty-five and Naruto regretted none of it well except that he wished they had gotten together sooner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shaking himself out of his memories Naruto looked up and realized that while he was having a moment that he had actually made it to his destination. Konoha Cafe, the best cafe in all of Konoha. He walked inside and ordered his usual Hazelnut Macchiato. Putting the right amount of money on the counter he walked over to a table near the back, where he waited for them to bring him his drink. Just as he sat down his phone rang. He didn't even have to look at the screen, he knew it was Kiba seeing as he set the ringer to Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men just to piss him off. After hanging out with the brunet all these years he came to find out that the guy was a huge dog fanatic. "Speak" The blond said as his greeting. "Hey! I'm not a damn dog!" Kiba said on the other line. "Coulda fooled me." "Ass" Naruto could tell that the other was huffing on the other line. "Sorry that belongs to Sasuke, now what do you want?" The blond asked and nodded his head in thanks as his drink arrived. "Ugh. Anyway I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out with me and Shika today?" "Thanks Kibbles but I think i'm just gonna chill at home or maybe i'll just finish christmas shopping." Naruto finished. He didn't feel like hanging out today. It was to close to christmas and his boyfriend was still on his long ass meeting trip. He has been gone for three and a half months now. "Are you still bumming about Sasuke being gone? You should know by now that that is his job and that having to go on those long ass meetings is pretty much inevitable right?" The brunet asked a little amused and a little worried about his friend. He hated when the blond got like this

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean that it gets any easier. Besides it's too fucking cold outside to do anything and great it's fucking snowing again! I'm just gonna finish my drink here at the cafe and then head home." Naruto said with a heavy sigh, knowing that he would be caked with snow by the time he got back to his and Sasuke's place seeing as he didn't bring his car. 'Dumbass' he though to himself. "Alright. Don't say I didn't ask though. Later man. Careful." Kiba said with a sigh of his own. "Yeah. Later." Naruto said hanging up the phone. He sat there for a while drinking his drink, when he finished he got up and took his cup to the trash throwing it away and then made his way to the counter to put a dollar in the tip jar. He turned to start on his trek home in the god forsaken snow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was right by the time he got home he was caked in snow. Once he got inside he made sure their heater was on and headed to the bathroom to peel himself of his wet clothes and head into the shower to rinse off and warm up. After the shower Naruto grabbed his favorite pair of flannel pajamas. They were a royal blue color, Sasuke picked them out for him saying that they brought out his eyes. Sighing Naruto grabbed his favorite throw blanket. He smirked when he pulled it out of the bedroom closet. It was a black background fleece blanket with pictures of penises that had quirky looking smiley faces. Kiba had bought it as a birthday present for the blond last year. Sasuke hated it. Laughing Naruto wrapped the blanket around himself and walked into the living room, stopping in the hallway to turn the thermostat off opting to use the electric fireplace instead. It was pretty much the same thing anyway, it was just a little more relaxing seeing as it mimicked an actual fireplace. He walked into the kitchen turning on their tea kettle to make tea. Walking into the living room he flipped the switch for the electric fireplace. Before sitting down he turned on the stereo, opting to listen to the radio programs since it was Thursday night they were having dedications hour on Konoha radio. Hearing the kettle go off he went into the kitchen and made his tea then went back into the living room to sit by the fake fire. He still wasn't sure why Sasuke had the electric fireplace put in instead of a real fireplace but he didn't feel like questioning it. He figures it was just a weird quirk the other had.

Half an hour passed and Naruto was starting to get sick of hearing all these stupid dedications and dedication songs. Getting up so that he could change it he froze. Playing on the radio was his and Sasuke's song. The song was More Than Words by Extreme. He knew it was a little cheesy but he didn't care that song was special to him since it was the song that played when him and Sasuke finally got together. He closed his eyes smiling and reminiscing about that day. They had been sitting in the Uchiha's car after having went to see a movie with Kiba and Shikamaru. The other had taken off to the older mans house so Naruto was left to grab a ride with the dark haired man, not that he had minded they had been hanging out a lot as it was. Plus he saw it as a bonus being able to stay with the sexy Uchiha, though he was still a little embarrassed about the little drunken incident they had about three weeks prior. Sasuke didn't seem too phased about it so he decided he would just drop what had happened that night. They sat there in the Uchiha's car for a few minutes neither one saying anything, finally the Uchiha spoke up slightly turning the car radio's volume down so that it was easier to hear each other.

"Look I don't know exactly how things happened at that party but I don't regret any of it. Do you?" he asked the blond, looking at him seriously. Naruto was stunned he figured the other would have just wanted to forget. "N-no I don't regret it." Naruto answered back mentally slapping himself for his stutter. Sasuke visibly relaxed having tensed up waiting for the blond to answer. Steeling himself he asked the question hes been wanting to ask for a while now. "So uh do you wanna like go out or something?" Oh he was so embarrassed but he needed to ask. "You mean like date as in boyfriends?" Naruto asked, the other nodded staring at the steering wheel. "Sure." Sasuke looked over to the blond seeing a huge warm grin on his face. "Really?" Now it was time for the blond to nod. Letting a soft smile of his own grace his face Sasuke reached over and pulled the blond in for a kiss, while the soft tune of More Than Words by Extreme played around them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto having been so caught up in his memory hadn't noticed that the song had stopped playing or that the front door had opened and the person who opened it was walking ever so slowly toward him. When he had notice what was happening it was because he could smell a very familiar cologne and felt a very familiar warm pressure on his lips. Gasping he opened his eyes and sure enough the presence that was in front of him was indeed familiar. It was Sasuke smiling warmly at him after he pulled away. All Naruto could do was sit there and stare not believing that his love was actually standing there in front of him. He wasn't supposed to be back for another couple of weeks. Upon further examination Naruto noted that the other looked tired and also he was caked in snow as he had been earlier, though the snow was starting to melt now creating tiny puddles.

"Hey." Sasuke whispered still smiling warmly. Oh how he had missed his blond boyfriend. He was quite happy to be back home. "Hey." The blond breathed out. Sasuke leaned down again to capture the blond's lips for a longer kiss. Breaking the kiss Naruto spoke." Come on let's get you into a hot shower you look tired and cold." He said while he stood up and took hold of his boyfriends wrist to lead him into the bathroom, grabbing towels from the hall closet on the way. Once they reached the bathroom Naruto told the other to strip while he set the water temperature for the shower. When he was done he turned to find that Sasuke was completely naked, giving him a quick appreciative once over he walked up behind the dark haired man and pushed him into the walk in shower giving his ass a playful smack before he turned to strip himself. Once he was done stripping himself he walked over to the light dimmer switch they had installed in there setting it to a nice soft glow, then he made his way to the shower stepping in behind the other.

Sasuke had already wet his hair so Naruto decided he would work on that first. His sole intention was to make the other relax after his long flight back. He grabbed the shampoo and began to lather it into the Uchiha's scalp, making sure to massage the whole thing. The Uchiha give off little moans here and there. After the shampooing Naruto grabbed the conditioner lathering that into Sasuke's hair. At first he had made fun of the Uchiha for acting like a girl and using conditioner but he realized that if he didn't use it then his hair wasn't nearly as soft and that it would frizz a little when it dried, so he stopped making fun of him. Once the conditioner was in he grabbed the dark blue pouf sponge and poured the shower gel on it and began running the sponge all over the other's body, earning little moans here and there when he touched sensitive spots. He tried to keep his mind on the task at hand instead of letting his desires take over. That could wait till later in the bedroom. The blond continued massaging the gel into the others body, once done he had the other rinse both his hair and body. The blond couldn't hold back any longer, and when the Uchiha was finished rinsing off Naruto grabbed the other and kissed him hard hoping to convey just how much the time away from each other had affected him.

The response he got was equal to his own. The kiss depended and became much more heated, but not wanting things to happen in the bathroom he broke the kiss albeit reluctantly. They both exited the shower and he handed Sasuke his towel while he took his own and dried off. Once that was done he spun the dark haired man around to face him once again and took his hands forcing him to walk backwards out of the bathroom. He kept walking Sasuke backwards until they reached their king sized bed, pushing him down on it. He crawled up the Uchiha's legs until he was straddling his hips staring down at the slightly smirking man. Smiling himself Naruto leaned down to start another heated kiss. As the kiss took way Naruto decided to start a slow grind of there pelvises, releasing a moan while the other gasped at the friction. It didn't take long after that for them both to become panting writhing messes. Naruto having had enough with just grinding decided it was time to change things up. Breaking the kiss Naruto took three of his fingers and held them to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke gave the blond an extremely sultry look before taking the fingers offered to him. Naruto gave an exceptionally loud moan as the other thoroughly coated his fingers. Once he deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled them out and gave the Uchiha a very mischievous grin before taking his fingers and positioning them at his awaiting entrance.

Giving Sasuke a chaste kiss he inserted the first finger. Sasuke growled when he realized that the other was going to prepare himself, as it always drove him crazy. He took his hands and ran them all over the others body effectively making him tremble. The blond added a second finger starting a scissoring motion, he leaned down placing kisses, licks and bites in the crook of the Uchihas neck. The Uchiha was starting to reach his limit, being away from his blond for that long certainly took it's toll on him. Naruto sensing that the other was reaching his limit he quickly added the third finger and made quick of moving it around, stretching himself more. Once he deemed that he was stretched enough he took his fingers out and reached over the other to the night stand where they kept the lube. Grabbing the tube and opening it he poured a little on his fingers and re-lubed his entrance and then he poured a good amount on his hand so that he could slick the Uchihas member. When he was finished he grabbed a hold of his boyfriends throbbing erection and lined it up with his entrance slowly sinking down on it. There were no words, there wasn't a need for them. Everything was said through their actions. Each touch sent a spark of electricity between them. Every moan was like a melody that only they knew. Naruto continued to ride the other gradually picking up speed. He knew they weren't gonna last much longer, he could feel it in the way that Sasuke was starting to tense and the pleasurable burning in his lower abdomen. One powerful thrust in the right angle had Sasuke pressing directly into the others prostate sending the blond over the edge with an intense shudder and gasped moan of his name.

"S-Sasuke!" The blond gasped throwing his head back and releasing on Sasuke's chest. The rhythmic contracting of the walls around his erection and the way that the blond had thrown his head back while he gasped his name is what sent Sasuke over the edge. He grabbed a hold of the others hips in a tight grip while he stiffened shooting his seed in side his love while he mumbled a soft "Naruto". After riding out the shocks of pleasure the blond collapsed on the Uchiha. They laid like that for a while before Naruto lifted his head wanting to ask the other why he was home so early, but upon lifting his head he saw that the other was sound a sleep. Chuckling to himself he kissed the other mans temple and got up to get a rag to clean them up with. He figured he could ask the other later, the important thing is is that he was home and Naruto won't have to spend Christmas with out him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(At the beginning Naruto is walking toward Konoha cafe when he says he hates the cold and then he gets caught up in reminiscing, which is how we find out how he became friends with Kiba and how he started dating Sasuke. I hope this helps clear up any confusion.) Well what did you think? This is my first time writing a lemon so i'm sorry if it wasn't any good. Also i'm not sure if the title really goes with the story so if you guys have any suggestions for a better title please let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames thank you.


End file.
